Making Love (Sequel of More Than Bestfriend)
by gyupire18
Summary: Menikmati malam yang hangat bersama. Mingyu x Wonwoo, Meanie, Meanie Couple, Minwon
Cast:
Kim mingyu  
Jeon wonwoo

Author: gyupire

Sebelum baca sequelnya lebih baik baca dulu ff yang more than bestfriend.

Setelàh kejadian saling mengungkapkan cinta yang sangat mengharukan itu kini mingyu dan wonwoo resmi berpacaran.

Bisa dibilang mereka merupakan pasangan paling romantis di sekolah. Perlakuan mingyu terhadap wonwoo yang super lembut benar-benar membuat seisi sekolah merasa iri.

Seperti sekarang ini, mingyu dan wonwoo berada di kantin. Mingyu tidak segan menyuapi wonwoo di tengah keramaian. Ya mingyu apa kau tidak melihat seisi kantin sedang menatap kalian?

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai wonwoo dan mingyu pulang bersama. Namun mereka belum langsung pulang ke apartemen masing-masing dikarenakan mingyu harus mengikuti latihan basket.

Wonwoo dengan setia menonton latihan mingyu. Terkadang dia memberi semangat atau hanya tersenyum melihat aksi mingyu (author ikutan baver)

Setelah jam 5 sore wonwoo dan mingyu pulang. Mingyu mengajak wonwoo pulang ke apartemennya sebentar. Wonwoo hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah sampai di apartemen mingyu bergegas mandi. "Hyung kau tunggu sebentar aku akan mandi dulu dan mengantarmu pulang".

"Arraseo mingyu-ya". Jawab wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, wonwoo menyiapkan pakaian untuk mingyu. Dia membuka lemari dan memilih baju mana yang cocok untuk mingyu.

"Ah yang ini saja". Wonwoo memilih atasan kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggang. Wonwoo yang tidak sengaja melihat tubuh atas mingyu langsung merona. Betapa tidak kulit tan mingyu dan abs nya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Mi-mingyu ini pakaiannya sudah aku siapkan". Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang terlihat gugup.

"Ah gomawo hyung kau benar-benar kekasihku yang terbaik". Jawab mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar (kampret gue meleleh)

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, mingyu berniat mengantar wonwoo pulang. Namun tidak disangka tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Aduh mingyu hujannya deras sekali bagaimana aku bisa pulang". Wonwoo sedikit panik.

"Kita tunggu diruang tamu saja hyung siapa tau hujannya reda". Jawab mingyu sambil menarik tangan wonwoo.

Mereka duduk di sofa sambil menunggu hujan reda. Wonwoo merasa haus dan beranjak menuju dapur. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba petir berbunyi (?) Dengan keras dan sontak membuat wonwoo melompat kepangkuan mingyu.

Wonwoo memeluk mingyu erat. Kepalanya diletakkan di ceruk leher mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya ketakutan langsung memeluk kekasihnya tersebut. Mingyu mengelus surai wonwoo dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan wonwoo.

"Hyung gwenchana kau tidak perlu takut aku memelukmu". Mingyu menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah tenang dan tidak ada petir lagi wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Wonwoo menatap mata mingyu, mau tidak mau mingyu juga menatap wonwoo dalam.

Tanpa sadar mereka semakin mendekatkan diri. Mingyu menarik tengkuk wonwoo dan wonwoo memeluk leher mingyu. Jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis. Hidung mereka saling menyentuh dan lama kelamaan bibir mereka telah sepenuhnya menyatu.

Awalnya hanya saling menyentuh namun mingyu mulai menggerakan bibirnya sehingga membuat wonwoo mendesah. Hal ini tidak disiakan oleh mingyu, dia memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi mulut wonwoo membuat wonwoo semakin mendesah.

"Ah mingyu-ya". Wonwoo menarik kepala mingyu semakin dalam.

Posisi mereka yang awalnya hanya saling memangku kini berubah. Wonwoo berada di bawah mingyu. Namun karena disofa terlalu sempit, mingyu menggendong wonwoo menuju ke kamar dengan ala koala tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Setelah sampai dikamar, mingyu membaringkan wonwoo dengan perlahan. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Tangan mingyu mulai masuk ke dalam baju wonwoo. Perlahan mingyu mulai membuka kemeja wonwoo. Setelah wonwoo setengah naked mingyu menurunkan ciumannya ke leher wonwoo.

"Ah mingyu ya". Mendengar desahan wonwoo mingyu semakin bersemangat menciumi leher wonwoo dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya.

Mingyu mulai menjilat puting wonwoo dan tangan yang lainnya memelintir puting wonwoo yang satunya. Wonwoo menegang dan mendesah hebat.

Mingyu mulai membuka celana wonwoo hingga wonwoo full naked. Dilihatnya junior wonwoo yang sudah menegang.

"Ah rupanya kau sudah hard baby?". Wajah wonwoo memerah karena malu

Mingyu mulai menciumi bibir wonwoo lagi dan meremas junior wonwoo. Mingyu memerintahkan wonwoo untuk membuka pakainnya. Tentu saja wonwoo menurut dan melakukan perintah mingyu.

Setelah mingyu full naked wonwoo dapat melihat kejantanan mingyu yang sudah mengacung dengan gagahnya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat reaksi wonwoo.

"Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan baby". Wonwoo menelan ludahnya mendengar bisikan mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai melakukan service untuk kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo memasukkan junior mingyu ke mulutnya membuat mingyu mendesah hebat.

Mingyu menarik wonwoo dan menindihnya. Mingyu menciumi wonwoo brutal sehingga wonwoo kewalahan meladeni ciuman mingyu. Tangan mingyu meremas dan mengocok junior wonwoo. Wonwoo menegang dan mengeluarjan orgasme nya yang pertama.

Mingyu meminta izin kepada wonwoo untuk ke tahap selanjutnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah. Lalu mingyu memasukkan satu jarinya lagi ke hole wonwoo dan mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting. Wonwoo merasa holenya seperti dirobek. Wonwoo merintih.

Mingyu mengeluarkan tangannya perlahan dan mulai mendekatkan juniornya di hole wonwo.

"Baby apa kau siap". Tanya mingyu hati-hati

"Ne, lakukan perlahan-lahan mingyu-ya". Mingyu mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya ke hole Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merintih kesakitan. Dia merasa badannya sepeti dirobek-robek. Namun mingyu langsung menciumnya. Junior mingyu sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Namun dia belum bergerak karena harus membiarkan hole wonwoo sedikit beradaptasi (?) Dengan juniornya. Setelah mendapat izin untuk bergerak dari wonwoo, mingyu mulai menggerakan juniornya perlahan.

Mingyu langsung bisa menemukan titik kenikmatan wonwoo dan membuat wonwoo mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ah disitu mingyu.. fas...ter ahhh". Wonwoo ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan mingyu

"Kau benar-benar sempit baby.. ahhh". Mingyu ikutan mendesah karena hole wonwoo menjepit juniornya dengan hebat.

Mingyu dan wonwoo bergerak dengan kuat sehingga ranjang mereka berdecit. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kenikmatan dengan junior mingyu yang berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Setelah saling memaju mundurkan pinggul masing-masing. Wonwoo dan mingyu berada di puncak klimaks mereka.

"Mingyu-ya".  
"Wonwoo baby".

Mereka mengeluarkan cairan mereka berbarengan. Cairan wonwoo muncrat dan mengenai perutnya dan dada mingyu. Sedangkan cairan mingyu masuk ke dalam hole wonwoo sehingga hole wonwoo terasa penuh dan hangat.

Wonwoo merasa sangat letih dan mengantuk. Mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut kelelahan langsung menarik wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Tidurla hyung di luar juga masih hujan". Jawab mingyu sambil mengecup kening wonwoo.

"Ne mingyu-ya jaljjayo". Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dipelukan mingyu. Tidak lama kemudian mingyu menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

 **THE END**

Mampus ini perdana gue bikin nc maaf kalo feelnya kagak dapet. Gue uda berusaha sepenuh jiwa raga. Hhe mohon reviewnya guys.


End file.
